betriationfandomcom-20200213-history
Tessarion Phrasebook
Tessarion'' is the official language of Tessan, Timbaire, Paesiodon, Pesseton, Isopolypeno, Sur Du'Opilli (in most parts), and Ilius. In English, it is called Tessarion--which comes from Tessarion itself, meaning "Language of Tessan." Tessarion comes from Pandaeic, but it is related to Omnicronus, Andeu-ol, and Abadata. Pronunciation Guide Tessarion is notorious as a language that has the least consistant rules of pronunciation, it's pronunciation charts on most dictionaries exceeding fifty separate pronunciations. Furthermore, some pairs of different letters can make the ''same ''sound. As such with aire and air. The reason is it's heavy Franco-Pandae linguistic roots, which heavily effects the pronunciation of sounds in Tessarion. Phrase List Basics '''Hello. Allor. (Ah-loour) How are you? Contor tuniyest? (Cawn-tor tooh-nee-yehst) Fine, thank you. Oiteyest/Oitesentin can tir can tar. (Oy-teh-yehst/ Oy-teh-s/a/n-t/a/n cahn teer cahn tahr) What is your name? Quen tuninomenclatesse? My name is _____. Oitenomenclatesse _____. Nice to meet you. Bene renconter tunir. Please.' '''Graetaire. '''Thank you.' ... You're welcome. Tunibenecontril. Excuse me. (getting attention) Excuse tunit oiter. '''Excuse me. (''begging pardon)' Pardonnetaire tunit oiter.' I'm sorry. Oitesympatin Goodbye.' '''Serioto encourtour. (''Implied you will see them again within a short time) Goodbye. (informal) 'Bene baren. (''Implied you will not be seeing them again.) '''I can't speak Tessarion. Na oitepoitiotaire Tessarion. Do you speak English? Son tunipoitiotaire Anglion? Is there someone here who speaks English? Tur son sukepel yest iten quil issoinopoitiotaire Anglion? Help! (In emergencies) Aider tunit! (Informal: Ai tut!) Good morning. Bene marnen. Good evening. Bene prenocetern. Good night. Bene nocetern. I don't understand. Na oitecomprentico. Where is the toilet? Quon issoinoyest sel toilet? Problems Leave me alone. Quitte tunit oiter seuller. Don't touch me! Na toucher tunit oiter! I'll call the police! Oiteteledictairer sel policer! Police! Policer! Stop! Theif! Arrest tunit! Robberon! I need your help. Oitenvion tuniden aider. It's an emergency. Issoinoyest su urgence! I'm lost. Oiteperdu. I lost my bag. Oiteperdoir oiteden sac. I lost my wallet. Oiteperdoir oiteden tessofiche. I am sick. Oiteyest maladie. I need a doctor. Oitenvion su medicine. (Oy-tehn-vee(y)awn sooh meh-dee-see-nee) Can I use your phone? Son oitutilire uruden teledictaire? Numbers Numbers are very simple, as they are based off of Chinese. The roots, when tacked onto the front of a base, are multiplied by ten. When attached to the end, it will be added to the base. One is special, as it uses prefix usu- when used at the beginning of a number, but the suffix -n when it is a terminal number. 0''' Zorden '''1 Usulos (usu- / -n) 2''' Duminuo (Dumin-) '''3 Trespitor (Tres-) 4''' Quartid (Quar-) '''5 Quinard (Quin-) 6''' Sexten (Sext-) '''7 Septenuben (Sep-) 8''' Batarn (Bata-) '''9 Nusilotior (Nusi-) 10 Dextopios (Dexto-) 11 Dexton 12 Dextodumin 13 Dextotres 14 Dextoquar 15 Dextoquin 16 Dextosext 17 Dextosep 18 Dextobata 19 Dextonusi 20 Dumindexto 21 Dumindexton 22 Dumindextodumin 23 Dumindextotres 30 Tresdexto 40 Quardexto 50 '''Quindexto '''100 Centin/ Hecitendron For parts of a number, say one-half, Tessarion features the "reciprical" word-- "-sette" To fill in the numerator, use an apostrophe and fill in the numerical root. One half Duminsette ' One quarter' Quarsette Three quarters Quarsette'tres For percentages, the same system is used, except you do not need to add in the number before, since percent, implies that the denominator is 100. One percent Pette Two percent Pette'dumin Fifty percent Pette'quindexto Seventy five percent Pette'sepdextoquin. One Perthousandth Thorpette Five hundred Perthousandth Thorpette'quincentin One Permillionth Milliopette Time Now Nint Later Posten Next Presse Before Praeten Morning Marnen Afternoon Postcentin Evening Prenocetern Night Nocetern Clock Time What time is it? Quen issoinocetico? It is nine in the morning. Issoinocetico nusilator inton marnen. It is three fourty-six AM. '''Issoinocetico trespitor dan quardextosext Precentin '''It is three-fifteen AM. Issoinocetico trespitor eor quarsette Precentin. It is three-thirty PM. Issoinocetico trespitor eor duminsette Postcenten. It is three fourty-five PM. '''Issoinocetico trespitor eor quarsette'tres Postcenten. Duration '''_____ minute(s) _____ minute(s) _____ hour(s) _____ horage(s) _____ day(s) _____ calen(s) _____ week(s) _____ sestern(s) _____ month(s) ____ moit(s) _____ year(s) _____ annuen(s) Days Today Cecalen Yesterday Precalen Tomorrow Postcalen This week Cesestern Last week Presestern Next week Postsestern The days of the week in Tessarion are easy--just take the numerical root, and tack it onto the root for days~ calen. However, if the numerical root ends in a consonant, add an "o" as a separate. Monday Usucalen Tuesday Duminocalen Wednesday Tresocalen Thursday Quarocalen Friday Quinocalen Saturday Sextocalen Sunday Sepocalen Months This Month Cemoit Last Month Premoit Next Month Postmoit The names of the months also follow a regular pattern like the days of the week. They too, feature the numerical root tacked onto a month word- "mons" There are a couple irregularities, some numbers have been replaced with season names, to imply the start of a season or a climate, and March and July has a spelling irregularity of adding an "e" between the number and "mons" January '''Usumons '''February Naissimons (Spring month) March Tresemons April Quarmons May '''Quinmons '''June Etiomons (Summer month) July Sepemons August Batamons September Effalmons (Autumn month) October Dextomons November Wintremons (Winter month) December Nocemons (Night month) Writing Time and Date Writing the time and date is easy, just use the pattern of the month- date. January 1 Usumons-usulo January 2 Usumons-duminthor January 3 Usumons-trespitor December 30 Nocemons-tresdexto December 31 Nocemons-tresdexton The year is tacked in front. Year- month- date January 1, 2013 Duminthor'dextotres-usumons-usulo. Colors Black '''Wharmen '''White Blark Gray Grist Red Rorge Orange Nortage Yellow Jousoutor Green Verat Blue Blor Purple Vasiotequel Brown Broin Do you have it in another color? Son tunihaiben inton colour autaire? Transportation Bus and Train How much is a ticket to _____? Contor plor issoinoyest su billet an _____? Do you go to... (the train station)? Son tunivontir an... (gare) Subway What is the next stop? Quen issoinoyest presse positation? When is the next train? Quan issoinoyest presse systeme? Do I have to pay for a transfer? Son oitechangeantireti tar donnant oitet? Taxi Take me to ____, please. Prentico urut oiter an _____, graetaire urut. Hitchhike '''(verb) Prenter en conducaire '''May I hitchhike? Son oiteprenter en conducaire? Where are you going? Quon tunivontir? Directions How do I get to _____? Contor oitevontir an _____? ... the train station? ... sel gare? ... the subway station? ... sel positation? ... the bus station? ... sel bussedel gare? ... the airport? ... sel aeroporter? street sternere road ruelle Turn left '''sinis-urut '''Turn right dexus-urut left sinis right '''dexus '''straight ahead '''episinus '''north '''Noren/Norin '''south Surren/Sourin east Este/Esterlin west Sael/Weserlin Lodging Do you have any rooms available? Son uruhaiben eon chambertain Does the room come with... Son sel chambertain issoinocontril haibar... ... bedsheets? ...couvertoun? ... a bathroom? ... balaichar? ... a telephone? ... teledictaire? ... a TV? ... televeu (TV)? I will stay for _____ night(s). Oiteresteror per _____ nocetern(s). Do you have a safe? Son uruhaiben su saffeteur? Can you wake me at _____? Son urureveillerti oiter al _____? I want to check out. Oitedehotelleral. Eating Can I look at the menu, please? Son oiteseriototi al menu, graetaire urut? I'm a vegetarian. Oiteyest su herbevore. Breakfast Petidaege Lunch Daegerre Supper Dinier Beef Beve Pork '''Coucon '''Mutton Vau Chicken Poultre Fish Pisci Cheese ''' '''Egg(s) Ovor(s) Bread Paetain Noodles Nouller Rice Ricer Coffee Keffenar Milk Lactacern Sugar Sucrelose Tea (drink) Taecha Green Tea Verat Taecha Black Tea Wharmen Taecha Juice Juse Water Aque Sparkling Water Aque Carbonation Beer Cerevisern Red/ White Wine '''Rorge/ Blark Winacern '''It was delicious. Issoinoyeston delicit. The check, please. Sel escheque, graetaire urut. Bars Do you serve alcohol? Son tuniservir ethanol? Is there table service? Son tur issoinoyest servis tabile? A beer/ two beers, please. Su cerevisern/ duminthor cerevisern, graetaire urut. A glass of red/ white wine, please. Su vernium de rorge/ blark winacern, graetaire urut. A pint, please. Su pint, graetaire urut. A bottle, please. Su bouteille, graetaire urut. Whiskey Whisker Vodka Vodika Rum Ethylite Water Aque. Club Soda Aque Carbonation Tonic Water Aque Quinine Orange Juice Juse de Nortcitrus Coke (soda) Coke (Aque aerrer) Do you have any bar snacks? Son uruhaiben eon grommage? One more, please. Usulos plor, graetaire urut. Another round, please. '''Su autaire, graetaire urut. '''When is closing time? '''Quan issoinoferme? '''Where is the toilet? '''Quon issoinoyest su toilet? Shopping '''Do you have this in my size? Son uruhaiben tir inton oiteden couper? How much is this? Contor plor tir yest? That's too expensive. Tar yest trop expensive. Would you take? Son tuniprenticoti? Expensive expensive Cheap decouter I can't afford it. Na oitacheter issoinort. I don't want it. Na oitevesse issoinort. You're cheating me. Tunidecapitum oiter. (Use with caution!) I'm not interested. Na oiteyest interer. OK, I'll take it. Dakken, oiteprenticor issoinort. Please provide me with a carrier-bag. Graetaire tunit andoner oiter haibar sac-merchandise Do you ship (overseas)? Son tunenvoyer coter meritamus? I need... Oitenvion... ... toothpaste. Creme de dentiden. ... toothbrush. Brushe de dentiden. ... tampons. Produiten feminae. ... soap. Hygiengier. ... shampoo. Creme de stranduli. ... pain reliever. (e.g., aspirin or ibuprofen) malterminer (''aspirin ''acetylsalicylic, ''ibuprofen ibuprofen) '... cold medicine'. Rhumeterminer. '... stomach medicine'.' Digeraireterminer. '''... a razor. Su razer ... an umbella. Su tombepleuterre ... sunblock lotion. Su quittesolaire ... a postcard. Su carte postale ... postage stamps. Su certifique postale ... batteries. Electroliques. ... writing paper. Papier. ... a pen. Su stylographe ... a pencil. Su graphene ... glasses. Oculettes. ... English-language books. Liter Anglion ... English-language Magazines. Tabloidette Anglion ... an English-language newspaper. 'Informat Anglion '... a Tessarion-English dictionary. Su dictionaire Tessarion an Anglion .. an English-Tessarion dictionary. Su dictionaire Anglion an Tessarion Driving I want to rent a car. Oitemprunteral su automobile. Can I get insurance? Son oitemettico ensurance? Stop (on a street sign) Arrester. (ART) One way Usulos modus Yield Permetter No parking Na parricusint Speed Limit Limiter velocite Gas (Petrol) Station Replenner de Petroleum Petrol Octane/ Petroleum Diesel Decane Authority I haven't done anything wrong. Na oitefainon eonquen mael. It was a misunderstanding. Issoinoyeston su malcomprendint. Where are you taking me? Quon uruprenticot oiter? Am I under arrest? Son oitarresteron? I am an American/ Australian/ British/ Canadian citizen. Oiteyest su Americian/ Australian/ Anglian/ Canadian. (or: Oiteyest su citizen Americial/ Australial/ Anglial/ Canadial I want to talk to the American/ Australian/ British/ Canadian embassy/consulate. Oitepoitiotairel an embasse/consulate Americial/ Australial/ Anglial/ Canadial.) I want to talk to a lawyer. Oitepoitiotairel an advocate. Can I just pay a fine now? Son juste nint oitepayer su fine? Telephone and the Internet Can I make international calls here? Son oitefain iten teledictaires internationalite? How much is it to America/ Australia/ Britain/ Canada? Contor plor issoinoyest an Americile/ Australile/ Anglile/ Canadile? Where can I find an Internet cafe? Quon issoinoyest su intertheque? How much is it per hour? Contor plor issoinoyest eper horage? Learning More Tessarion is the second most commonly spoke language in the world, after English. However, Tessarion is very uncommon to learn in Trispedalia, and strange looks are to be expected when you say you want to start learning Tessarion. However, Tessarion, and economies associated with it are vastly growing so "Instead of anger of frustration, the student should instead feel a smug superiority of being ahead of everyone else!" The first step is to learn to dissect the word into basic parts, and to practice discerning the parts of the words because of Tessarion's syntactical nature. For simple words, one may be able to get away with not properly breaking the word apart, but in more complex words, such as "issoinonecessenonal," which means "it wants to have been necessary." A good idea is to make friends with people who speak Tessarion, as they too will be looking for people to practice English with. While the majority of people in the cities will be fluent in English, simply expecting them to be fluent, and be willing to speak English will come off as arrogant and rude. Usually, saying "Na oitepoitiotaire Tessarion, son urupoitiotaireti Anglion? (I can't speak Tessarion, could you speak English?)" tends to get you off on the right foot with strangers on the street. However, the majority of people in rural areas may not speak English. Category:Languages Category:Culture